robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bongi6
Bongi6 (A.K.A. Agent B, or Agent Bongi6) is a rare, and rich penguin on Club Penguin. He joined Club Penguin in early 2010. He quit Club Penguin in early 2011, and came back in early 2012. He enjoys doing EPF work. He was formerly an RPA Agent, until he quit two days later. He joined the SPA on May 21, 2014. He later left the SPA and went back to the RPA. He later left the RPA to work more on his Super Hero Agency. He used to own a Spaceship Hideout that he uses to monitor Club Penguin. He hates pookies, and joined the Pookie Hater Defense on June 17, 2014 and stayed in it for over 2 years before eventually leaving on July 3, 2016. He was the Director of the Super Hero Agency for a long time but disappeared during the aftermath of Operation: Invasion. First Missions as an Agent of the PSA and EPF PSA Agent Agent Bongi6 one day decided to join the PSA. He took the test and passed it. He was assigned a mission by Aunt Arctic to find her missing puffles. He found them and was given a reward. Later after that, he was assigned a secret mission to test one of Gary's new inventions which was a sled. He later discovered that there was a Polar Bear on Club Penguin. He found out that the Polar Bear's name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire. He wanted to disrupt the peace, and warm up Club Penguin. The PSA planned on arresting him once and for all. He was assigned many missions before his most top secret mission (Waddle Squad). He successfully captured Herbert with the other agents. But Rookie accidentally let him escape. So he went on a mission to find Herbert and arrest him once and for all. He found a secret passage in the mine to Herbert. He successfully stopped Herbert from revealing the PSA to Club Penguin and using the PSA technology. But he got trapped in the PSA Headquarters because when he stopped Herbert he turned on the EPF technology, allowing the polar bear to use Rookie's Spy Phone to trap the agents. Bongi6 quickly found the secret entrance to the Command Room using a code. An agent named Dot teleported him out to the Ski Village. The PSA Headquarters exploded when he finally escaped, destroying the PSA. It was here when he discovered the EPF because Dot explained it to him with the other agents. Then Bongi6 decided to join the Elite Penguin Force. EPF Agent Agent Bongi6 decided to join the Elite Penguin Force after the destruction of the PSA. He was forced to take a test in the new Everyday Phoning Facility to prove he was skilled enough. After he passed the test, he was informed that Herbert was planning something big. He competed with the lead EPF Agents and won, getting the team leader role on the EPF. He used a new gadget made by Gary to experience his times in the past when he was a PSA Agent. He helped stop Herbert by helping find his base in the wilderness, and infiltrating it. (with the help of other agents.) When he got in, he took pictures of the important things he found, and returned to the EPF Command Room. After a few more missions, he teamed up with other agents to stop Herbert from destroying the island with his new machine. After that, Herbert used his new machine, thinking it would turn Club Penguin into a warm paradise, accidently burned a huge geyser in Club Penguin. Bongi6 and some other agents eventually stopped it. Then Bongi6 later used the system defender to stop many villains from destroying the EPF Mainframe computer. He discovered that Herbert had a base at the toughest mountain. After that, he disapeared without a trace later. He was gone from early 2011 to early 2012. Ever since then, he has been a great Top EPF Agent. Return of the PSA Bongi6 and a friend of his named Boo335 decided to bring back the PSA. They created a new agency called the PSA Resistance to defend the island from threats. Bongi6's Current Jobs *EPF Agent (Comm Class) *Elemental Ninja *Tour Guide *Blue Team Member *Super Hero Agency Director *Pookie Hater Defense Agent *Pizza Parlor Worker *Team OK Member *Extra Planetary Federation Agent *Coffee Shop Worker Gallery Bongi.png|Agent Bongi6 in EPF outfit. Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:People Category:Pookie Hater Defence Agent Category:Pookie Hater Category:Operation Frozen Participators Category:Operation Robot Participators Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Director Of An Agency Category:Director Of a Agency